Jutsu
Jutsu (術; Literally meaning "skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a jutsu, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired jutsu. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered. The Basics There are three basic types of jutsu: ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including fūinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. There are also Kekkei Genkai abilities which aren't jutsu, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans (however, they can be used as base for certain jutsu, such as Haku's Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors). Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as dōjutsu. Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened jutsu which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and jutsu with higher efficiency. Different jutsu require different hand seals. Ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a jutsu, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in jutsu: *E-rank - Learned by Academy Students. Are the basic and most fundamental jutsu for all ninja. *D-rank - Genin level techniques. Can be achieved by all Genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. *C-rank - Chūnin level techniques. Sometimes learned by Genin who have trained extensively. *B-rank - Jōnin level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. *A-rank - Kage or Jōnin level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be forbidden. *S-rank - Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. Kekkei Genkai, unique abilities and Tailed Beast Skills normally do not have a rank. Main Jutsu Types Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques") refers to any technique that utilizes chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which causes the opponent to experience illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. Genjutsu Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. Taijutsu Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of jutsu that typically does not require chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put, hand-to-hand combat, or weapon jutsu Types Other Jutsu Bunshinjutsu Bunshinjutsu (分身術; Literally meaning "Clone Techniques") are techniques that create a copy of the user. The standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of basic ninjutsu. Despite this, bunshinjutsu are very versatile and useful, and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they have delivered a critical or fatal hit to the user, leaving the enemy vulnerable. The various villages have created their own characteristic forms of bunshinjutsu. Besides these, there are dozens of other bunshinjutsu in existence, some of which are extraordinarily difficult to use. There are various methods of creating clones. The most commonly used bunshinjutsu use only chakra to create the clone. After these, bunshinjutsu that uses a medium seems to be most common. These bunshinjutsu use various elements to give the clone form and substance. There are also bunshinjutsu that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user. Finally, there are bunshinjutsu that make use of Genjutsu to create illusionary clones. Chakra Flow Chakra flow (チャクラ流し, Chakra Nagashi) refers to any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons to increase the sharpness dramatically. Wind chakra is usually used to increase sharpness, but lightning also provides vibration that can produce the same effect, with the addition of inducing numbness. Another meaning of chakra flow is flowing the chakra through one's body, such as A's Lightning Release Armor, to increase close-quarter combat offense and defense. Collaboration Jutsu Collaboration Jutsu, also synchronized or combination Jutsu pertains to a branch of Jutsu which entail powerful techniques that are actually comprised of at least two or more pre-existing Jutsu. When initiated with the right timing, one will feed into each other to become a Jutsu of greater power than the sum of its parts. Flower Ninja Art Flower Ninja Art (Hana Ninpō) is a subset of ninjutsu and genjutsu involving secret flower-oriented techniques used by a clan in the Land of Greens. The two known users of flower ninja art are Kikujō and Yurinojō. In several games, however, Ino Yamanaka makes use of Jutsu resembling the Flower Ninja Art. Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術, Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Hiden Main article: Hiden Hiden (秘伝, Secret) jutsu are passed down from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups possessing these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them. They ensure that no one other than the members of the group learn them. Only a few hidden jutsu require a special ability or lineage. These jutsu are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them. Jikūkan Ninjutsu Jikūkan Ninjutsu (時空間忍術; Literally meaning "Space-time Technique") are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space-time continuum. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void, and teleport it to another location near instantaneously. Minato Namikaze, Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju are all noted as skilled users in Jikūkan Ninjutsu. Juinjutsu Juinjutsu (呪印術; Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") are a type of jutsu used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Kinjutsu Kinjutsu (禁術; Literally meaning "Forbidden Techniques") are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. Nintaijutsu Nintaijutsu (忍体術; Literally meaning "Ninja Body Techniques") is a term used to describe the fighting style used by the Fourth Raikage. A combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu, the Raikage uses nintaijutsu by first surrounding himself with his Lightning Release Armor. This augments the strength of his physical attacks, making them more deadly. Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術, Sage Techniques) refers to a specialized field of jutsu that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage (仙人, sennin). It would seem that it stems from the toads of Mount Myōboku, as only Shima, Fukasaku, Jiraiya and Naruto have been seen using it. Gamakichi and Gamabunta also seem to be familiar with it. Tailed Beast Skill Tailed Beast Skill: A tailed beast skill is a unique ability or trait used by the nine-tailed beasts. These traits can vary greatly among the beasts, from nature transformations to concentrated spheres of chakra. The tailed beast's abilities can be transferred to its jinchūriki as a means of self-preservation, as if the host dies, the beast dies as well. These abilities can meld with the jinchūriki resulting in the beasts power becoming their own. Tensei Ninjutsu Tensei Ninjutsu (転生忍術, Life Transfer Techniques, ''or Reincarnation Techniques'') are techniques that require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. Under normal circumstances, due to the death of a person being involved, such techniques are generally classified as kinjutsu. The restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of another. Blood Limit Types Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Genkai (血継限界; Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Kekkei Genkai and their related jutsu can't be taught or copied by others, but it is possible to confer the ability to another person if it's localized in a particular organ like the eyes via organ transplant, e.g. Obito passing his Sharingan to Kakashi, although Kakashi has to use extra chakra. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called Dōjutsu. Other kekkei Genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja. These traits can also be passed down through people outside of the clan, such as Yamato and Danzō going through Orochimaru's DNA re-modification to acquire the Wood Release, though theirs are not nearly as powerful as the original practitioner, Hashirama Senju. Dōjutsu Dōjutsu (瞳術; Literally meaning "I Technique") are genetic ninja abilities that utilize the eyes, enabling them to perceive chakra in some form or another. Being a by-product of specific kekkei Genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand seals and sometimes facilitate in the use or defense against genjutsu, taijutsu, and Ninjutsu and then defeat his or her opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some otherwise incapable ability, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of Dōjutsu consumes chakra.